


The Epic of Kragula

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of drabbles for Kraglin Obfonteri and Nebula also known as Kragula. Each chapter will feature a drabble with a specific prompt or plotline request.I do not own any of GOTG, only my own original characters and ideas.Specific warnings for each drabble will be in the notes for that drabble.





	1. Nebula's Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "You murdered my snowman!"
> 
> No warnings

Kraglin and Nebula stayed with the Quadrant while Peter, Gamora, and the rest of the Guardians were visiting the Avengers. They’d been each other’s constant companions since Nebula called Kraglin to retrieve her and Tony Stark from Titan. After everything was said and done they got everyone back including Gamora and even destroyed Thanos in the process. Nebula promised Gamora, and to a lesser degree Kraglin, that since Thanos was gone she’d stay with the Guardians. She was learning, trying to anyway, what it meant to be part of a family.

Nebula stood outside of the ship looking at the white landscape in front of her. Snow Peter had called it. Kraglin said he’d seen something similar on Xandar and Contraxia. It made the skin adjacent to her metal enhancements, Kraglin’s words not hers, feel colder than normal. She’d watched Kraglin earlier, standing outside with his face turned up to the sky, tongue out, and she imitated him now. The bits of white fluff had no taste and she huffed, the gears in her brain enhancement whirring in her ear.

Something flew across her vision and she turned to find Kraglin out in the snow picking up fistfuls of the stuff and smashing it together in his hands. He was grinning at her and held up his hand holding the snow he'd packed into a ball.

“What are you doing Kraglin?” She tilted her head and studied him as he reared his hand back and threw the ball at her. It struck the shoulder of her cybernetic arm and she held her eyes on where it hit her for long moments until she looked back to where Kraglin stood.

He suddenly looked unsure of himself. “Uh…Neb…It was just a joke.” His voice cracked and he lifted a hand to the back of his neck while he appeared to be contemplating running from her. The implant on his head, a smaller one like Yondu’s original implant, flashed a few times while she watched him fidget.

Nebula looked around the landscape and her eyes landed on three large balls of snow a few feet from the ramp where she stood. Walking over to them she plucked the smallest one on top and lobbed it towards Kraglin who danced out of the way. He stood there, hands on hips, while he looked between Nebula and the two remaining balls of snow.  

“You murdered my snowman!” His tone was incredulous and she detected a note of what sounded like amusement as he started walking toward her.

“You threw a ball of snow at me. I used a similar weapon at my disposal to return fire.” She didn’t understand the problem.

“That’s not how it works Neb.” Kraglin shook his head and grinned, showing the silver of his teeth when he lifted a hand and put it to her cheek. “Yer s’posed ta pick up a handful of snow and pack it into a ball then throw it. Not decapitate an innocent snowman.”

Nebula turned toward the ‘snowman’ and studied the two remaining balls. It was then she realized it had a scarf around where she’d picked up the smaller ball and there were round black discs running down the front of the other two balls like buttons. “I will help you make a new head for your snowman.”

By the time the rest of the Guardians came back with a few of the Avengers in tow there was a small army of snowmen surrounding the Quadrant armed with sticks.


	2. Disgusting Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “This is disgusting.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Kraglin loved getting Nebula to try new things. The rare occasions he managed to get a smile out of her were some of the happiest days of his life. Today he was determined to have her try some soup he’d asked the new Eclector’s cook to make. It was his favorite because his mother used to make it when he was small.

He should have known to bring the bowl to her rather than asking Cook to leave it out for her.

She came out of the kitchen carrying the bowl toward where he was sitting in the galley. He wasn’t really paying too much attention to what was in it. If he had been, he could have warned her off before she took her first bite.

“This is disgusting.” She dropped her spoon back into the bowl and spit the liquid into it before wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and glaring at him.

At least Kraglin thought she was glaring. She only seemed to have the one expression. “Ya don’t like it Neb?”

“It tastes like dirty water.”

That surprised Kraglin and he glanced over into her bowl. That’s when he realized she essentially had a bowl of dirty water. “Uh, Neb. I think ya got the wrong bowl. Lemme take that.”

He picked it up and walked back into the kitchen. Sure enough there was a bowl full of fresh soup sitting on the counter inside the doorway. Next to the sink however were several bowls filled with water to soak before they were washed. Nebula must have mistakenly picked up one of those. After placing the dirty bowl inside the sink he moved the rest of them in there as well. Picking up the actual bowl of soup he carried it out to Nebula, set it down in front of her, and sat next to her.

Nebula looked between him and the bowl. “You’re sure  _this_ i _s_ your soup?”

Kraglin tried to suppress a smile but it quirked the corners of his lips. “Positive Neb.”

She looked at him for a few more seconds before lifting a spoonful of the soup to her mouth. He watched her chew and swallow and lift the spoon to her mouth again. After swallowing that bite, she turned to look at him and smiled. “This is good.”

“Really Neb?”

“Yes.”

That made him insanely happy. She finished the entire bowl then pressed a kiss to his lips which made his cheeks flush blue. He watched her carry her bowl into the kitchen and walk back out of the galley. For the rest of the day he wore a silly smile on his face because Nebula smiled and she liked his soup.


	3. Not Your Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “What on earth are you wearing?”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match the genre better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Kraglin almost dropped his soup when Nebula walked into control to sit third watch with him. He was stunned. Almost speechless.

Setting the soup aside so he didn’t spill it he put on his best stoic expression. “Uhm, Neb. What in the galaxies’re ya wearin’?”

Her hands reached up to touch the hand on her head. Kraglin had seen similar ones in pictures Peter had shown him of fishing trips he went on with his grandfather. The one Nebula wore even had the lures all over it.

“I believe you called it a nice hat.”

“Oh, uhm, yeah.”

“You do not like it?”

Kraglin’s eyes went wide as saucers. “What? No! I mean, yes!” Grumbling he rubbed his fingers over his eyes. “It’s not that Neb. It’s just not yer style.”

She pulled it off her head and tossed it aside. “Oh thank the stars. I wasn’t sure how long I was going to be able to keep a straight face wearing that thing.”

His eyes pinched as he looked between the hat and Nebula sitting across from him. “If ya didn’t like it Neb, why’d ya wear it?”

Turning in her seat she faced him fully. “Because I thought you would.”

“Wait…ya did that…fer me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I thought it might make me more…” Nebula grit her teeth. “…appealing to you.”

Opening and closing his mouth a few times Kraglin found himself at a complete loss for words.  When he did speak he went with complete honesty even if it meant she might kill him. “Neb, ya appeal ta me just the way ya are. Ya don’t need a hat or nothin’ else fer me ta think yer pretty.”

Nebula’s dark eyes focused on him and her jaw worked back and forth a little bit. “Good. Because I hate hats.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
